X-Men (Teaser)
by Graywords
Summary: This X-Men fic is just half a chapter of an X-Men epic that I've had in planning for a while. I'm uploading this snippet to see if it gets anyone's interest. I'm doing this just to see if this is even worth continuing. So please let me know if you want to


Professor Xavier turned down a hallway, his mind leading him to his destination. He could feel the presence of the person he wanted to see. He could feel the rage and anger building inside the mind. Xavier wanted to console and put to rest the troubled mind, but he had learned from experience that things had to be resolved by the person, and them alone.  
  
Chimera One, or Kid, as the other X-Men referred to him as, drilled fervently in the yard behind the mansion. Throwing punches into the air, Kid occasionally growled, slashing at an invisible enemy. Jumping back, he pulled his sword from its scabbard, bringing it down on a tree branch. The branch fell cleanly away from the large tree and Kid snapped backwards and with his free hand slashed the log with his claws. Four deep scratches were embedded into the wood as it crashed to the ground.  
  
Letting out a low grunt Chimera One placed his blade back into its holder. Fighting wood was foolish, he growled. His insatiable need for battle burned away at his mind. He was enraged when the X-Men had left him behind. While they went and did battle, he was left at the school to 'rest'. Rest from what? His quick healing ability had repaired his body days ago, his body required no rest, and he was in prime shape. He understood that the X-Men might not trust him yet. Honestly, he did not trust them completely, either. He was not insubordinate. He took orders, no questions asked.   
  
"Maybe…" Chimera One mumbled to himself. Then pushed the thought away. Beast did not feel that way. He knew that. Beast would not lie to him. Would he…?  
  
"Kid," the professor called from behind. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be resting?" Xavier glided forward and stopped beside the fellow Mutant.  
  
"Professor, you know, as well as the rest of them, that I require no sleep," Kid responded evenly. "You sensed my feelings, yes?"  
  
Xavier paused a moment. "Yes," he admitted. "I'm sorry, but your mind was crying out, it was not something I could easily ignore. I did not mean to impose."  
  
"Save your apologizes, Xavier, you could not help it…I could not help it," Chimera One clenched his gloved fists.  
  
Xavier waited to see if Kid would elaborate. He did not. Sighing the Professor attempted another form of conversation. "Are you finding your stay here, well?"  
  
Kid finally turned to face Xavier for the first time. Kid's light blue skin reflected the light from the moon. His silver hair glistened as his head moved and glowed brilliantly. Xavier could barely see Kid's light blue eyes in the lights from the school, but he could see almost some gratitude in them.  
  
"It is very beautiful here. As I can remember, I rarely saw much of the land around me. I assume I never took the time. This place…is very different," Kid finished.  
  
"Different from what?" Xavier queried.   
  
"I don't know."  
  
Moments of silence passed between the two. Xavier could feel sympathy for the boy. He wanted to help; he wanted to give Kid's memories back to him. But the question still stood. Were they memories that Kid wanted to remember? From the other instances, his cries that would abruptly occur at any time, Xavier worried that the truth might be more painful than ignorance. But he also knew that he could not decide for Kid, Kid had to do what he felt was right for him.  
  
Suddenly Kid's pointed ears flickered, and his head swiveled towards the area of trees on the school's property.  
  
"What is it?" Xavier queried. He had already scanned the area, but felt nothing threatening.   
  
A grin appeared on Chimera One's face. "Fun." With that, Kid dashed towards the cluster of trees.  
  
"Kid, wait!" Xavier shouted to stop the boy, but it was ignored. Kid disappeared into the trees and darkness. "Fun?" he arced an eyebrow.  
  
  
Chimera One crouched to the ground, putting his ear on it, and then sniffing it. Finding the scent, Kid bounded in that direction. Covering up his trail and hiding his footsteps, he crept quickly and stealthily forward. His keen eyes saw through the night's dimness and he darted them around himself. Spotting his prey ahead of him. He moved, so not to be downwind. Careful not to alert it to his presence, Kid waited close to the ground.  
  
The rabbit's ears swiveled on top of its head. Gnawing at a piece of shrubbery, it occasionally inched farther away from Kid's position. Noticing that the prey was becoming more cautious, Kid moved to a point with more of a chance to catch his target off guard.   
  
The rabbit moved closer to the edge of the clearing, its head checking its surroundings one last time. Preparing for a finally leap to enter the crowded maze of trees, Kid shot out of a nearby tree and pounced the animal. Struggling for its freedom between Kid's hands, it made several attempts to escape. Laughing in triumph, Chimera One placed the rabbit back on the ground and released it. Regaining its freedom, the rabbit bolted out of view.  
  
"Hardly a challenge, but entertaining," he mused aloud. Returning to his feet, he began to wander aimlessly through the trees. "Very beautiful, even when there is no color," he smiled. Smiling? Kid touched his lips and traced his finger over the curve in his mouth. He couldn't remember ever sincerely smiling before. It was strange.   
  
"Does this reaction serve a purpose?" Kid wondered.  
  
A flash of light caught his attention, diverting him from his thoughts. Creeping, he stepped toward it through all the foliage. The object's figure soon became more distinct and evident as Kid got closer.   
  
"A ship," Kid announced to himself. "This is not one of the Professor's ships. What is this one doing here," Kid asked quietly to himself. Investigating, Kid came to the conclusion that whatever it came from, it had arrived here very recently. He quickly resolved to inform the Professor.   
  
Running at top speed, Chimera One made it back to the mansion in a few seconds and rushed in through the door. Picking up the Professor's scent, he barreled down the hallways, making tight turns past corners. Suddenly a new scent appeared, one he had smelled before, at the ship. Concern for the Professor flashed through Kid's mind and he pushed himself faster.   
  
The scents both stopped in front of a door. Pressing his ear against the metal door, he attempted to hear inside, to no avail. Rapping on the door with some of his inhuman strength put into it so the Professor could hear through the thick doors, Chimera One waited.  
  
"I'm all right, Kid," Xavier's voice filled Kid's mind. "You have no need to worry. Go to your room, now."  
  
"My room," Kid repeated. Frustrated that the Professor would lie to him when he had been so concerned he responded, "Yes. I'll go to my room."   
  
Turning down the hall, Kid traveled upstairs from the basement and walked the mansion halls. Stepping down a hallway a scream filled the air. Walking towards a open door, Kid found Jubilee situated in front of the thing she told him was called a television. Jubilee was clutching a pillow close to her chest and she was stuffing the food called popcorn into her mouth. She was staring intently at the screen, which was displaying two teenagers roaming around the halls of a dark building of some sort. Both looked scared and their steps were made with trepidation.   
  
"What are you doing?" Kid asked.  
  
Jubilee jumped in surprise and screamed. Spinning around she pointed her hands in Kid's direction, preparing to fire. Relief overcame her when she recognized her new arrival.  
  
"Geez, Kid. Don't walk up and scare me like that," Jubilee scolded, as she returned to her position on the couch. "What's up?"  
  
Kid glanced up at the ceiling and stated, "The ceiling and some lights."  
  
Jubilee giggled. "No, silly. I mean, what are you up to?"  
  
Understanding Jubilee's question, Kid responded. "Nothing. Just trying to occupy myself."  
  
"I know what you mean. I hate being left behind while the others run off and get all the excitement," she huffed. "Treating me like some little kid."   
  
Kid didn't care to respond. He did not like the fact that being left behind put him on the same level as Jubilation Lee. He did not like that at all.  
  
"What are you up to?" Kid repeated Jubilee's question for her.  
  
"Me? I'm just watching this new thriller movie I rented. It's real scary," Jubilee tossed more popcorn into her mouth. "Want to watch with me?" she patted the seat beside her.  
  
Sighing, Kid sat down next to Jubilee on the couch. He stared at the screen, which was showing the two teenagers being pursued by an unknown entity.  
  
"Oh! This is suppose to be the good part!" Jubilee exclaimed. She watched intently at the pictures. All of which really meant nothing to Kid.  
  
Why had he agreed? He had no desire to watch a movie. It was a frivolous way to spend your time. But wasn't that what he wanted to do anyway? This place was beautiful, but hardly stimulating to his mind.   
  
The popcorn was suddenly shoved under his nose by Jubilee.   
  
"Want some?"  
  
Kid stared at the puffs of white presented before him and contemplated his decision.   
  
Annoyed, Jubilee said, "All of your decisions don't have to be thought over. Be impulsive in some things. Spur of the moment. Don't think, just do it." Jubilee pushed the bowl closer to him.  
  
As illogical as those words were, Kid scooped up a handful and stuffed them into his mouth. Chewing them slowly between his teeth he memorized their taste and texture, then swallowed.  
  
"So?" Jubilee queried, peering at Kid closely.  
  
"They are edible," Kid answered evenly.  
  
Jubilee gave him an exasperated look. "Edible? How about trying good, or maybe delicious. Edible?"  
  
Kid just gave her a vacant look.  
  
"Never mind," she sighed. It was too late in the evening to try to give him a lesson in acting more normal.  
  
Kid watched the thriller for a few moments longer, but the parts that seemed to excite Jubilee the most, just irritated him. Saying his goodnights, he departed for his room to read. He had debated about going back and checking on the Professor again, but decided against it. If he was to be proven trustworthy, he must also respect the wishes of the others. Besides, the Professor could probably take care of himself.  
  
Entering his room on the third floor of the mansion, Kid switched on the lights. It was a simple guest room with just a plain bed, a desk, a few plants, a bedside table, and a window with a view of the backyard. He felt more comfortable in here, for a reason that escaped him. Maybe he just preferred things simpler and less extravagant.   
  
Slipping off the sling to his sword and scabbard from his back, he sat them down next to the bed. Walking over to the desk, Kid sat down in the chair. Picking up the book that he had borrowed from Beast's library, Kid opened to were his bookmark rested. Beast had recommended to him to try Shakespeare. He had given him Julius Caesar to read. The poetry was excellent and the words made him think. Kid read a few more pages of the play, but gave up. This was not the stimulation he needed right now. All his energy felt like it was going to explode if he didn't do something. Possible alternatives ran through his head, but were immediately put down. He could use the Danger Room, but the Professor was busy and could not operate the machine. He had wished Beast had explained the controls to him. He did not want to return to that movie with Jubilee, it was just too tedious. He could go back out and practice more? No, that was all he had been doing that day and the last since the X-Men left. Besides, he got no pleasure from chopping trees.  
  
Sitting down on the bed, Kid, for once, wished he had the capability to sleep, to pass the time. Something on his side caught his attention. On the back of the door, to his left, was a full-size mirror. Stepping towards it, Chimera One stared at his reflection. The light of the room reflected and shimmered off his silver hair. A few black smudge marks covered his clothes and blue face. His beige turtleneck was wrinkled and dirty and his blue jeans were ripped. His new brown, jacket that the Professor had given him that had the X-Men symbol on it was also filthy.   
  
"Come to think of it, I don't think I've taken a bath in three days now," Kid mused aloud. Picking out a new set of clothes from the ones Rogue and Ororo had purchased for him earlier in the week, he headed for the baths.   
  
He removed all his clothes except his tags and gloves. Carefully removing his gloves, Kid concentrated his willpower towards his hands as he rubbed some soap on his palms. As he was pulling away the bar of soap, he lost concentration and the soap was absorbed into his hand. Groaning, Kid began feeling the taste of soap well up in his mouth. Coughing and hacking, Kid managed to regurgitate the soap before he completely absorbed it. But it had become much more than a sliver of its former thick size.   
  
Replacing his special gloves on his hands, he stepped into the shower. Cleaning away the dirt and stink from his body, Chimera One felt rather relaxed listening to the run of the water. Allowing the water to just stream down his face and body, a wave of disappointment fell over him. He wished he could feel the warmth or coldness of the water or to feel its sensation as it traveled across his body. He knew that these were sensations he had felt before. He was sure of it. How else would he know what the difference was between hot and cold, soft and hard? How else?  
  
Turning off the water and stepping out, Kid dried himself. Dry, he put on the clothes he had selected earlier. It wasn't too different from his other clothes, but this time his shirt had a circular collar that folded down and it was black. He put on a new pair of jeans and some hiking boots. He also put back on his X-Men jacket. Drying his silver hair, he then pulled it back into a small ponytail.   
  
When he finished, he decided to just wander around the mansion again. Boredom overcame him quickly. And as if to release him from his boredom, Xavier called to him.  
  
"Kid, come here. You'll know where to find me."  
  
Excited, Kid hastened to the room he had left Xavier in. Rapping on the door, he waited. The door slowly opened and Kid found that whoever the Professor had been talking to had already departed, since he no longer smelled another person in the room.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Chimera One asked unnecessarily.   
  
"Yes. I need to go somewhere, and I would like you to come with me," the Professor leaned back in his hover chair.   
  
"You want me to go?" Chimera One asked evenly, expertly disguising his excitement and pleasure.  
  
"Yes. I need someone to accompany me to my destination. I do not want Jubilee to accompany this time. Besides, I think you need to see something other than the hallways of the mansion."  
  
"Does your sudden need to depart have something to do with your former guest?" Kid asked.  
  
"Yes," Xavier replied honestly.  
  
"Where is your destination?"  
  
"Muir Island."  
  
Suddenly something clicked into Kid's mind; names, images.   
  
"Dr. Moira McTaggart?" Kid voiced the name aloud.  
  
"Do you know her?" Xavier questioned, urging Kid to answer.  
  
"A Mutant doctor." Chimera One quickly became very cross. "Why do you want me to go there?" he asked suspiciously.   
  
"So you know about Muir Island like you knew about all of us," a voice said suddenly.  
  
"Cyclops? Where…where are you?" Kid asked angrily.   
  
"In the Control Room. We arrived back at the Mansion a few minutes ago," Scott answered.   
  
They must have gotten back while I was still in the shower, Kid concluded.  
  
"I've been listening to you over the intercom," he stated bluntly. "Now how do you know about Muir Island?"  
  
Chimera One's eyes became completely white for a moment while he growled. "I don't know!" He then turned to Xavier. "What is this?" Kid demanded.  
  
Xavier had a disapproving look on his face. "Scott, why were you eavesdropping on this conversation?"  
  
"You know why Professor."  
  
Xavier became quiet as he seemed to contemplate something.  
  
"You don't trust me," Kid said coldly, as he stared at Xavier.  
  
"We don't distrust you, Kid. We just want to understand you more. You're an enigma to us. We want to see you more clearly," Xavier explained.  
  
"Then you will never trust me, because I do not remember who I am, or anything about me. I never will," Kid said.  
  
"That is the reason why I wanted to take you to Muir Island. To get us to understand you better, and for you to remember who you are," Xavier informed. "I was going to tell you, when Scott interrupted our conversation."  
  
"Professor!" Scott protested.  
  
"Heh, One-eye got reprimanded by the Prof," Wolverine chuckled.   
  
"Be quiet, Wolverine," Scott snapped.  
  
"Hey, the thing's still on," Wolverine pointed out.  
  
Suddenly the noise from the intercom stopped and Kid and Xavier were left alone.   
  
"I won't force you to go if you don't want to," Xavier continued.  
  
Know about myself? Remember? Do I really want to remember? Kid reached down his shirt and pulled up his chained tags from under his against his chest. Staring at the words imprinted in the metal, Kid ran his finger over the name 'Chimera 01' on the tag. What did it mean. The Professor said he was a Mutant, but why was he named Chimera One? Why? Why could he remember such things as hot and cold? How did he know everything about the X-Men? And Muir Island? Maybe there was a reason why he forgot. Maybe there was a memory he wanted to forget. So many maybes. I can't lead the rest of my life without knowing.  
  
"I'll go to Muir Island with you, Xavier," Chimera One finally agreed.  
  
"If that is your decision," Xavier said, "we leave tomorrow morning. Why don't you go upstairs and get some sle-"  
  
"I don't sleep," Kid reminded.  
  
Xavier chuckled. "I remember. I guess I use that line too much it has become a force of habit. Well then, I will get some sleep and we will depart in the morning."  
  
Moving past Kid and opening up the door, the Professor turned back briefly. "Good night, Kid," he said, then left.  
  
Kid did not turn to watch Xavier go. He hadn't even heard Xavier's words. Collapsing to the floor, lying on his side, his eyes went wide.  
  
Grabbing his head, he began to grind his fangs. "Who are you? Why? No... Get out of my head! Go away! Leave me alone!" Chimera One shouted. He went limp for a moment, then he flipped onto his back. "NO!" His expression then became vacant. Suddenly his pupils disappeared and the whites of his eyes turned to crimson red. "Mission priorities received. Mission accepted," his voice flat and emotionless. His eyes turned to normal and he fell into unconsciousness.   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
If anyone can think of a good name for this story, suggestions are welcome. Thanks! 


End file.
